Afraid to love you
by Eletricfanfics
Summary: Venha conhecer a história de um incrível garoto de apenas 17 anos. Naruto Uzumaki uma pessoa fantástica, mas, que por conta da vida que tem acaba não sendo admirado pela forma que é. Não é uma pessoa popular e por conta de ser órfã por parte de pai e sofre bullying. O que poucos sabem é que Naruto é gay e que está apaixonado pelo garoto mais popular da escola,
1. Prólogo

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="center"span style="font-family: Angelina;"span style="font-size: 40pt;"emAf/ememra/ememid to love you/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="left"span style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"emVenha conhecer a /em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"emhistória/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"em de um /em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"emincrível/em/span/spanspan style="font-family: Cambria, serif;"span style="font-size: 15pt;"em garoto de apenas 17 anos. Naruto Uzumaki uma pessoa fantástica, mas, que por conta da vida que tem acaba não sendo admirado pela forma que é. Não é uma pessoa popular e por conta de ser órfã por parte de pai e sofre bullying. O que poucos sabem é que Naruto é gay e que está apaixonado pelo garoto mais popular da escola, Sasuke. Mas como o destino gosta de brincar com as pessoas. Além de Sasuke ser homem, ele faz parte do grupo de pessoas que adoram zombar de Naruto. Mas ele é o único deste grupo que nunca fez bullying com Naruto. Por conta disto que acabou se deixando levar por esta paixão avassaladora. O que Naruto não sabia e que acontecerá uma coisa em sua vida que o fará ver o mundo de uma forma totalmente diferente e que eles dois terão ajuda de uma pessoa pelo qual não esperará e que o ajudaram a consumarem este amor…/em/span/span/p 


	2. Capitulo 1 - POV Naruto

p style="margin-right: -1.3cm; margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span style="background: transparent;"span style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Me chamo Naruto Uzumaki, sou um adolescente normal e tenho 17 anos e estou no segundo 2º ano do ensino médio. Considero a minha vida na escola um saco, pois, não tenho amigos e por conta de ser órfã por parte de pai e sofro bullying e as pessoas não me deixam em paz. Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha apenas 10 anos. Nunca superei a sua morte. Meu pai era uma pessoa fantástica, que me apoiava do jeitinho que sou. Meu pai morreu antes de revelar a minha sexualidade, mas, voltando ao assunto, sou apaixonado por um colega de escola, seu nome é Sasuke Uchiha, considerado o garoto mais popular de toda a escola, mas, ele faz parte do grupo de pessoas que me zoam na escola, mas, uma coisa que me alegra de saber e que ele e a única pessoa que não me zoa na escola. Não sei por qual motivo, o mesmo, anda com essas tais pessoas que são fúteis e que só ligam para aparência e de serem populares na escola. Por conta disto que acabei de apaixonando por Sasu. /span/spanembr / br / /emspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Nós eramos melhores amigos na escola, mas, ele se afastou por contas das amizades que fez ao longa dos anos. Recentemente descobri que nós temos o mesmo gosto musical. Nunca havia descoberto isto, mesmo quando nos eramos amigos, pois, Sasu sempre foi uma pessoa calada e que não gostava de demonstrar sentimentos. Mas, voltando ao assunto, gosto de cantar, mas, nunca cantei na frente de ninguém. Por vergonha de me expor e medo que as pessoas achem ainda mais motivos para me zoar. As únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre o gosto pela música eram meus pais. Quando o meu pai morreu, fiquei muito triste e queria que ele estivesse aqui para me apoiar e ajudar no que mais preciso./span/spanembr / br / /emspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Neste exato momento estou na escola e percebi que Sasu está sentado na sua frente e pude sentir a sua fragrância divina. Se este teme soubesse o que este perfume causa em meus sentidos. Sasu percebeu que estava sendo observado e deu um sorrisinho ao perceber que esta Naru que o estava observando. Quando percebi que Sasu havia visto que estava sendo observado. Eu desviei o olhar um pouco corado por estar completamente com vergonha. Percebi que após fazer isto, Sasu, ficou me admirando e me deixando ainda mais com vergonha. Nunca soube me compor/span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"t/span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"ar na frente dele, sei que faço cara de bobo quando o vejo, mas, é mais forte do que eu. /span/spanembr / br / /emspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Todo mundo deve se sentir assim quando se tem uma grande paixão, mas, por medo do que possa acontecer nunca se declara. Sempre tive vontade de demonstrar o que sinto por Sasuke, sei que não poderei esconder este grande sentimento por muito tempo. Fico observando que Sasuke vive me olhando, mas, quando ele percebe que estou vendo, ele desvia o olhar. /span/spanembr / br / /emspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Queria saber se ele gosta de mim do jeito que gosto dele. Mas, acho meio impossível, por conta, de s/span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"uas/span/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif, 'Apple Color Emoji', 'Segoe UI Emoji', NotoColorEmoji, 'Segoe UI Symbol', 'Android Emoji', EmojiSymbols;"span style="font-size: 12pt;" amizades. Espero que mude o meu pensamento em relação a ele. Quando nos eramos melhores amigos, era a melhor época de minha vida, pois, nós eramos felizes e não precisávamos nós preocupar em seguir o que a sociedade diz, vou confessar que meu primeiro beijo foi com ele, mas, foi um simples selar de lábios que não pode se considerar um beijo de verdade. Queria que tudo voltasse ao que era antes, quando nós eramos apenas crianças inocentes…/span/span /span/span/span/span/p 


End file.
